Royal Riff/Galeria
2ª Temporada A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Ponies cheer for Mysterious Mare Do Well S2E08.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Everypony upset3 S02E15.png Amethyst Star, Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker S02E15.png Ponies mumbling about song S2E15.png Pinkie Pie is confused S2E15.png Dia do Coração Town Square exterior 2 S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Fazendo Pé Firme Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Taxi pony S02E19.png Taxi stolen S02E19.png Fluttershy fight in taxi S2E19.png Rarity and Pinkie look at attacked Royal Riff S2E19.png 3ª Temporada Excesso de Pinkie Pies Rarity calm down! S3E3.png Rarity raging through S3E3.png Uma Maçã Ruim Getting the parade ready S3E04.png Apple Bloom dragging a mattress S3E04.png Royal Riff is a carrot S3E04.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Duelo Mágico Ponies in shock S3E05.png Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Ponies at the train station S03E11.png Jogos para Pôneis Mane 6 at the Empire train station S3E12.png 4ª Temporada Voo ao Infinito Scootaloo's final jump through the hoop S4E05.png Scootaloo in front of flag S4E05.png CMC pyramid pose "Ponyville forever!" S4E05.png Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "contain your excitement" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash and CMC laughing S4E05.png Scootaloo "cutie marks in flag carrying" S4E05.png CMC excited and Rainbow frustrated S4E05.png Rarity Vai para Manehattan Doctor Hooves on train station S4E8.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throwing balloons S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie with a hat and moustache S4E12.png Cheese dancing for Rainbow S4E12.png Rainbow getting pulled by a hook S4E12.png Pinkie with a giant pinata S4E12.png Piñata falls onto Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie watching confetti rain S4E12.png Pinkie Pie screaming "stop!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "the goof-off is off!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie forfeits S4E12.png Pinkie Pie gives victory to Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Twilight "what about you, Pinkie Pie?" S4E12.png Cheese balancing a cane while on a large cheese S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies walking S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Cheerilee faints S4E14.png Cheerilee falls down S4E14.png Line of ponies outside Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Twilight "please welcome... the Breezies!" S4E16.png Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Spike trying to see the Breezies S4E16.png Amethyst Star blocking Spike's view S4E16.png Ponies in shock S4E16.png Fluttershy springs into action S4E16.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? View of Crowd S04E19.png Salto de Fé Ponies walking S4E20.png The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flim prevents an old pony from falling S4E20.png The Apples watching S4E20.png AJ "There's somethin' funny" S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Granny Smith thinking S4E20.png Granny Smith with coins S4E20.png Tonic levitated onto Granny Smith's hoof S4E20.png Applejack "Are you as worried as I am?" S4E20.png Big McIntosh "Eeyup" S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png A stallion wants to buy some tonic S4E20.png Silver Shill gets a bit S4E20.png Stallion levitates the bottle of tonic S4E20.png Applejack "What are you doin' here?" S4E20.png Silver Shill "things are going so well" S4E20.png Silver Shill "This is more of a uniform" S4E20.png Ponies looking S4E20.png Pony but you gave it your stamp of approval S4E20.png Ponies in shock S4E20.png Trocas! Fluttershy and RD blocked by rows of ponies S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Manifestação Inspiradora DJ Pon-3 at the Foal and Filly Fair S4E23.png Royal Riff and Berryshine trapped in the gazebo S4E23.png Twilight rescuing Royal Riff and Berryshine S4E23.png Twilight in front of crystallized gazebo S4E23.png Jogos de Equestria The Friendship Express arrives S4E24.png The train pulls into the station S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 1 S4E24.png Earth pony mare covers Princess Erroria's ears S4E24.png Pinkie "it all comes down to this one event?!" S4E24.png Pinkie Pie in scrunchy-faced suspense S4E24.png Games crowd in stunned shock S4E24.png Pegasi fly up from the crowd S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow and Fluttershy fly through the castle S4E26.png Ponyville residents enter the throne room S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png 5ª Temporada The Cutie Map - Part 2 Equality village celebrating S5E2.png Castle Sweet Castle Twilight and Spike in Quills and Sofas store S5E3.png Bloom & Gloom Apple Bloom runs up to Mayor Mare S5E4.png Slice of Life Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Princess Spike Mime pony performing in Canterlot S5E10.png Party Pooped A party S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Made in Manehattan Applejack "did your cutie mark glow" S5E16.png Brotherhooves Social Crowd in shock second half S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom juggling bowling pins S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom juggle on their backs S5E17.png Granny Smith "take your positions!" S5E17.png Ponies staring at Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Rainbow "looks like we win, squirt!" S5E17.png Scootaloo excited to have won S5E17.png Ponies cheer for Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Diamond gallops into Ponyville alleyway S5E18.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity sing to CMC S5E18.png Mercadorias Mystery pack 4 Royal Riff.jpg Wave 6 Blind Bag Royal Riff.jpg Wave 6 Royal Riff collector card.jpg Crystal Princess Celebration toy poster.jpg Wave 8 Blind Bag Royal Riff.jpg Wave 8 Royal Riff collector card.jpg Royal Riff, Songster card MLP CCG.jpg Wave 10 Blind Bag Royal Riff.jpg Wave 10 Royal Riff collector card.jpg Categoria:Galerias de personagens Categoria:Galerias